


~Mcyt Smut~

by Logay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is a switch till said otherwise, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logay/pseuds/Logay
Summary: Smut of Mcyts! If you dont like dont read it-Posted this on wattpad first, @TheGayInPainIm not that good of a writer so yuhIt gets better as it goes on i swear-
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Christmas Eve (DNF smut)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WILL CONTAIN SMUT, AKA SEX. DONT READ IT IF YOU DONT LIKE IT

It was Christmas Eve, and me and my boyfriend, George, were decorating our tree. We moved into together earlier this year, so this would be out first Christmas together!

"Hey babe can you grab me the last box of ornaments?"  
George didnt respond, so i turned around to see him staring into space.  
"Georgiee"

That seemed to snap him out of it. He looked up at me, blush rising to his cheeks

"Oh- sorry baby" he said, handing me the ornaments that were set right beside him.

I chuckled, and gave him a kiss on the foorhead as i turned back around to put the ornaments on the tree.  
"Georgie do you want to put some candy canes on the tree?"

"In a few minutes, i just need to grab something from the bedroom!" He responds, standing up and rushing to the bedroom. 

I continue placing ornaments on the tree, then the candy canes. There was about 5 candy canes left when i realize George had been gone for 10 minutes.

I walk down the hallway to our bedroon door and softly tap on the frame   
"Are you ok kitten? You've been in there for a good bit"

No answer

"George?" I say, jiggiling the doorknob "Are you ok?" 

I hear the closet door shut and George reaponds in a squeaky voice "Y-yeah! Im getting your present ready, just go ahead and finish the tree!"

"Ok..." I sigh as i go to put the final candy canes on the tree. After i finish i grab a bottle of vodka from the cabinet and fill 2 cups halfway, one for me and one for George

As i take the first sip i here the bedroom door open and george shouting from the hallway "Dreamyyy close your eyes~"

I laugh and shut my eyes tightly, and i here footsteps leading into the kitchen. I then feel George grab my shoulders to boost himself up to give me a kiss

"Can i open my eyes now?" I ask breaking away from the smaller boys lips.

"Mhm!" 

I slowly open my eyes, and see george standing there in front of me in a short Santa dress with knee high stockings and a ribbon tied around his neck. He was blushing like crazy as he looked into my eyes, as if asking for my approval.

I sigh breathlessly, feeling my pants tighten. "Damn..." i feel my cheeks redden

Geroge giggles at my reaction and leans foward to give me another kiss.

This time its longer and lust filled. I bite the older boys lip, asking for entrance. He complys and i let my tounge explore his mouth, feeling ever single crevasse. George moans lightly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

I pick him up, careful not to break the kiss, and carry him to our bedroom. I pin him to the bed as i hungrily bite his lip. He squirms around, moaning, desperate for friction on his boner that was now very visible through the small dress. 

I slowly lift my mouth off of his and move down to his neck biting down jsut hard enough for there to be littel red marks when i lift my head. George whimpered and i looked up, asking for permission to take off his dress. 

He nodded quickley, and i ripped it off to reveal red panties (please i hate that word so much) with a little white bow in the front. I smirk, looking at the beautiful man before me. As i lean back down i continue placing love bites all down his body, i here him let out a loud moan as i bite one of his sweat spots.

I feel my pants get tighter, if that was even possible. I sit up and take off my green hoodie and my jeans, leaving me in my boxers. George slowly inches of the bed and sits on the floor in front of me. He slips his fingers under the waste band of my boxers as i bite my lip. He slides them down my legs and delicately stroks my throbbing dick (BAHAHHAHA R E G R E T) 3 fingers, moving up and down slowly. I groan and grab a fistful pf George's hair. 

He takes the hint and carefully kitten licks my tip before putting half of it down his throat, then his head starts to bob up and down, before he takes it all in at once. I moan as it hits the back of his throat and he starts bobbing up and down again, moaning occasionally and sending vibrations down my member. 

"I'm c-close" i say quietly   
George starts going faster, and i feel the not in my stomach tighten until i release into his mouth. He lifts his head off with a satisfying pop and slowly gets up to sit on my lap. He starts to grind against my member, which was still hard.

"Oh~ is someone getting needy?" I growled into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. 

"P-please.." George says as he continues to grind down on me  
"Please what kitten? Use your words."  
"Please f-fuck me dream" 

I smile and slam the smaller boy onto the bed. He looks up at me with lustful eyes and smiles faintly.  
"Suck" i command, holding out 3 fingers. 

George slowly sucks my fingers, coating them in saliva. I pull them out of his mouth and bring one down to his ass, slowly tracing his hole as he whimpered.   
"You ready?"

He nods frantically, and i slowly slip one finger into him, starting to pump it in and out   
"Mph-" he bites his lip, trying not to make any noise as i add a second finger and start sicsoring him 

"Aww come on baby i want to hear your beautiful moans~" I whisper into his ear in a deep voice, adding a third finger 

"Mmhh~" George moans quietly, still trying to conceal his sounds.  
I curl up my fingers and thrust deeper into his ass, brushing against his prostate  
"AUhh D-Dream" he loudly moans out.

"See thats what i wanted to hear baby~" i say as i pull my fingers out, causing george to whine at the sudden lack of contact. I spit into my hand and rub up and down on my member before putting the tip at his entrance.  
"Rember if it gets to be too much say blue or tap on my leg twice, Ok?"   
George nods as he whispers "just put it in a-already..."

I smile and then slowly slide my member in  
"Ughhhh dream~" George moans, his voice full of pleasure. I then quickly slam down into him, groaning as he tightened ariund me. George moans out again, this time exceptionally louder. 

I sit there for a minute, letting George get used to my length. When he nods i slowly pull out almost completely, then slam back into him   
"F-FUCK DRE-AM" he screams as i pound into him. After a few minutes i hit his prostate dead on, as he grabbed my arms and moaned so loud the neighbors probably heard him. 

I continued to hit his prostate till i felt a knot in my stomach start to form.   
"Kitten I'm close" i say in between thrusts  
"M-me t-too" George responds shakily.  
I start stroking georges dick, which was already coated in precum. He started panting loudly and his was tightened around my member. I groaned as i felt my climax coming (hehe coming- get it-) closer.  
"In or o-out" i whisper to george  
"In" With that and 2 more thrusts i came into george, and george came onto his chest, moaning in unison.

We both sat there for a minute before i slowly pulled out and grabbed some tissues off the bedside table. I carefully wiping of George's chest as he sits up, shaking.  
"D-did i go to far?" Worry clouds my face and voice. George looks up at me and smiles "No baby, that was amazing" he says, buring his head in the crook of my neck

I smile and set him down to get 2 new pairs of boxers and a new hoodie for him. I slip on my boxers and toss the other pair and the hoodie to george.

"Uh babe?"

"Yes kitten?"

"One problem.. i cant walk-"


	2. ~Manhunt (DNF)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL CONTAIN SMUT, AKA SEX. DUH.  
> Also bottom dream hehe

Fuck.

Ive been running for hours now, and ive barley accomplished anything. I only have a iron axe that i got from a village and a some bread. The hunters have been close behind me the whole time, and they still are now. I can hear Bad yelling at Sapnap and George for making an inappropriate joke.

George.  
God i love him  
But he doesn't feel the same. He thinks all the flirting is a joke. He jokingly flirts back. But he doesn't want a relationship with anyone, hes told us all so many times while complaining about the girls who flirted with him and tried to ask him out.

I feel my eyes start to water.  
Shit.  
This isnt the time to be a baby, dream.  
I wipe my eyes and turn around to be sure they were still far behind me. Instead of seeing Sapnap, Bad, and George running after me just see an empty flower feild in the glow of the setting sun.

They must have set up camp for the night i think to myself, still being sure to get to a cave a good bit away from the feild before letting my guard down and sink against the cave wall and close my eyes.

I should be using this time to get better resources, but i cant stop thinking about him. God im so stupid. Why do i want him so much. Why do i need him. I just want him to hold me and never let go. Kiss me and tell me everythings ok.

To tell me he loves me. And that he always will.

That'll never happen though, will it?

I hear drips of water on the cave floor, and open my eyes to realize ive been crying

"God just get yourself together. He wont love you. He never has. Never will. Because your just a pathetic fucking loser" i say to myself, as i start full on sobbing

George POV

Bad and Sapnap are talking to eachother while cooking some of the food they got earlier. Im not interested in their conversation though. I just want to be sure dream is ok. 

I had noticed something was up with him earlier. While we were chasing after him his pace slowed and he seemed to have trouble catching his breath. I convinced the guys to set up camp for the night, saying we needed to be beter prepared before we try to go up against dream. But i dont want to fight him.

"Georgieee?" Bad says, and i notice both boys staring at me

"Oh sorry, what?" I respond, my thoughts being interrupted 

"We need some iron and ender pearls, there's no way we can beat dream with stone tools."

"Ill go out to get some, dreams probably not on the move so i should be fine" i respond, quickly standing up  
Maybe i could find him and be sure hes ok.

"Wait! Here." Sapnap hands me some cooked food, with a quick look that says be careful

I smile and thank him, before turning away to leave.

"I should be back by morning, you two get some sleep" and with that i leave the small forest and eneter the flower feild, in search of dream.

Id been walking for maybe 10 minutes when i heard a strange noise a ghast!? No thats impossible.. A maybe enderman? No... it sounds almost like crying.

I follow the noise as it grows louder, leading me to a cave entrance. I slowly walk in the cave, go towards the faint glow of a torch 

Dreams POV (Damn so fancy switching the pov a few times)

As tears continue to run down my cheeks i hear a faint noise. Footsteps? No.. it was probably just my imagination. I sniffle and wipe my eyes on the sleeve of my hoodie and let out a shaky and breath

"Dream?"

FUCK 

I jump up as George says my name, and as i see him standing right infront of me

The older boy holds my face in his hands as i still have tears trickling down my cheek

"Dreamy are you ok?" He asks

"Y-yeah."

"Dream. You know you can tell me anything right?" George says with a reassuring smile

"Mhm" oh shit oh shit oh shit im so stupid whyd i start crying fuck fuck  
"So whats wrong?"  
I shift where im standing, before quietly mumbling "i-i love you"  
"What was that? You have to speak up baby."  
I blush slightly and clear my throat. "i l-love you, G-George" i stutter out  
George lets out a slight gasp, and i sit back down in the floor.  
"Im s-sorry.. i know you d-dont feel the same, i-i just-" i start mumbling, starting to sob once more  
"Hey hey its ok." George sits down next to me, picking me up and setting me on his lap.  
"I love you too dreamy" he says, whispering in my ear.

I look up at him, a bright smile on my face. The tears from just seconds ago are forgotten, and i wrap my arms around him, burying my head in the crook of his neck

George smiles and carefully lifts my chin up towards his face and slowly pulls me into a kiss. I melt into the kiss, smiling against his warm, soft, lips. He tasted like watermelon and smelled like pine. He bites my lip, asking for entrance. I let him in immediately, moaning into the kiss as his tounge explores my mouth. Fireworks seem to fly at this moment, and i close my eyes leaning into the kiss as much as possible.

George pulls away from the kiss and i whine quietly, already missing his sweet lips.  
"Uh dream- you seem to have a bit of a problem" he says, pointing down.  
I look and curse under my breath. 

Im hard. 

I look up at George and feel my cheeks redden.  
"I-I'm sorry i didnt mean to, i-"  
"Shhhh. Its ok... ill make it better if you'd like"  
I nod my head quickly  
George pulls of my hoodie, and i shiver as the cold air hits my bare chest 

George started leaving hickeys all over my neck and shoulders.  
"Mhp~ g-george~" i moan as he sucks down on a specific spot on my neck  
"So thats where your sweetspot is~"

He continues to go down my body, leaving hickeys everywhere he could.  
He then looked me in the eyes and starts to play with my nipples (JSJSJ WHY DO I FIND THAT WORD SO FUNNY-)

"Ah~ George s-stop im really s-sensitive there~" I moan out.  
George smirks and starts to lick them, causing shivers to go down my spine  
"G-George please- j-just fuck m-me~" i say as i attempt to grind onto Georges crotch, desperate for any type of friction.

"Oh someones needy aren't they~"  
George slowly removes my pants, then he removes his shirt and pants as well, leaving us both in just our boxers.

Fuck. Im dead.

George was absolutely massive!  
He laughed as he saw me staring at his clothed member. "You ready baby?" He asks as he gets ready to take my boxers off  
"Y-yeah..."  
George immediately stops and examines me closely  
"You sure?" He asks slightly worried  
"Its just... t-this'll be my f-first time..." i answer nervously  
He smiles softly and gives my hand a squeeze. "Ill be easy on you, ok?"  
I smile "O-ok, lets go."

George quickly tears of my boxers, causing me to gasp as a blast of cold air hits my member. He holds out three fingers and i carefully coat them in saliva. 

"A-ahhh~" i moan softly as he sticks one digit into my ass and starts pumping it in and out. Then a second. He continues with the same motion, trying his best not to hurt me. It feels like heaven i think as i smile to myself. 

Geroge then adds his third finger, and i start to let out little moans of pain and pleasure. He then curls his fingers inside me and i feel like im going ti melt

"G-GEorGe~" he had brushed against my prostae, causing me to moan loudly "p-please George.. just p-put it in a-already" i whimper out "i n-need you"

"Of course baby" George takes of his boxers and lets his boner spring out. He spits in his hand and rubs it on his dick with a groan.

"Im about to go in alright?" he says as he lines himself uo with my hole.  
I nod quickly, then let out a loud moan as he slides in halfway. He sits like that for a few minutes, letting me adjust to his size. 

After i calm myself a bit i nod sslowly and George slides in the rest of the way  
"Hng~" i moan as the sudden burst of pain is replaced by pleasure.  
"F-fuck dream your so tight" he says as he slowly starts thrusting in and out. He starts to pick up speed until im nearly melting into the floor.  
I start to feel a knot in my stomach form, and i look up at George

"I-im c-close~" i moan out between George's thrusts.  
"I am too b-baby." George starts to go alot faster, till he finally hits my prostate 

"R-RIGHT THERE-" i loudly moan out. George starts thrusting into that spot constantly till i finally release onto the stone wall. Georges thrusts become sloppy until he finally releases into me.

After a few minutes George pulls put and helps me get dressed and cleaned up.

"W-we definitely need to do that again sometime." I say shakily 

"Definitely"


	3. ~My Omega (Dreamnotnap)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL CONTAIN SMUT, AKA SEX. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ IT  
> This is the chapter where my writing gets slightly less shitty B)

~Dreams POV, 6:00am~

I woke up early in the morning to the other side of the bed, where george usually sleeps, empty. Thats weird.. i think to myself. I can still smell him though, his sweet caramel smell all around me from our blankets and his clothes. Its stronger than usual.

I quietly stand up and walk out of the room and to the kitchen, looking for George. As i reach the kitchen i see hes not there, only a note sits on the counter

Hey Dreamy!  
Sapnaps flight is landing at around 10, and i wanted to be sure i was there on time! While im out im also going to stpp by the market.  
Love, your Gogy

I smile and put the note down. I had completely forgotten sapnap was coming over today. Hes staying with us for maybe month since he was recently kicked out of his apartment. I yawn and look longingly towards the direction of the bedroom.

Well... a few more hours wont hurt. Ill be awake by the time they get here   
I slowly make my way back into bed wrapping myself in the blankets and falling back asleep

~dreams POV, 8:30am~ 

I woke up sweating profusely, feeling hot and sick. Shit... what day is it!?  
I try to quickly jump to my feet and try to check the calendar, only to get dizzy and fall back on the bed. I grab my phone of the nightstand, whimpering.   
8:33AM, Saturday, January 2nd (idk-)

Fuck. I start my heat today. I stumble to the bathroom, searching for my supresents, only to find an empty bottle. DOUBLE FUCK. I had never gotten it refilled since my last heat.

I take of my shirt to try and cool myeslf down and climb back into the bed, starting to make a nest around me, letting my instincts take over. I grab one of my hoodies that george wears all the time and snugled up close to it, breathing in his scent and trying to ignore my boxers slowly being soaked through with my fluids (i have no idea what im doing B])

What is George going to think? He doesn't know im an omega. Ive went through heat twice while living with him but the supresents made it bearable and practically unnoticeable. But now... the minute he walks in the door he'll know somethings up.

And sapnaps going to be with him. Ive had a small crush on sapnap for awhile now, and George knows. He likes him too. We where going to tell sapnap while he was staying here, and try to offer him living here with us.

He wouldnt want a useless omega like you, your only purpose is to let an alpha mate with you and you to bear their pups. George will probably break up with you. He wants someone else. Maybe him and sapnap will be together and just leave you behind. 

Those terrible thoughts cloud my brain as i cry and fall asleep in my nest, still clutching the hoodie

~Georges POV, 9:42AM~

Sapnaps flight landed early, so now we're both in the car, me driving with him on the passenger side. We've just been talking about random things for the past 15 minutes, and in about 5 we'll be home. I text dream 

💕Dreamy💕

*Me and sapnap will be there in 5, see you then <3 *  
And then revert my focus back to the road (KIDS DONT BE LIKE GEORGE, DONT TEXT AND DRIVE UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH. AND EVEN IF YOU DO HAVE A DEATH WISH IM SURE THE PERSON YOU WANTES TO TEZT CAN WAIT 5 MINUTES)

After a few minutes we finally pull into the driveway "DAMN! Yall have a nice house!" Sapnap exclaims loudly  
I chuckle "thanks sapity napity"  
I open the front door and call out "DREAM! IM BA-!" Then i stop dead in my tracks. A strong aroma is coming from upstairs. Its smells.... like an omega?

I turn to sapnap and see he smells it too. I motion for him to follow me, and shut the front door. Does dream have an omega over? Is he cheating on me? No... dream wouldnt do that. I push those thoughst out of my head as me and sapnap reach the bedroom door. We hear whimpering and soft moans. I take a deep breath, trying to ignore the beautiful smell exerting from the room, and open the door.

~Dreams POV, 9:51AM~

I hear the bedroom door creak open and i quickly try to cover myself in blankets and pillows. "D-dream?" George calls out as i hear his footsteps get closer and his carmel sent geting stronger. Behind him i hear another set of footsteps and a weird Axe body spray type of scent. Sapnap. (WE ALL KNOW THIS IS WHAT SAPNAP PROBABLY ACTUALLY SMELLS LIKE)

George lifts the blanket of my face and peers down at me "Dream? So your an-' he carefully picks me up and sets me in his lap 'Aw... you poor baby... you should've told me sweetheart." I quietly start crying, into the burnett's shoulder, hugging him tightly. "I was j-just scared" i say sobbing into his shoulder. "Sweetheart you know id love you no matter what, right?" He whispers quietly while rubbing(Sapnap just sittin there like ;-;) "G-George... i need y-you" i whimper out slowly. "What was that baby?" I lift my face from his shoulder and look at him with pleading eyes "George, i need you inside of me. P-please"

George looks slighlty taken aback before he smirks and pushes me down to the bed, grinding against me as he whispers into my ear "would the little slut like sapnaps cock too?~" "p-please" i whimper quietly and george turns to look at sapnap who was still just sitting in the corner of the room, shifting to trying hide the obvious tent in his pants.

"Sapnap, would you like to join us?" George asks calmy, as if he was asking for his favorite movie. Sapnap looks at me, practically drooling and nods. George goes back to me and starts working on my neck as sapnap slowly takes of my pants, leaving me just in my soaked boxers. 

George continues leaving hickeys all over my neck and shoulders, before biting down at the sensitive skin around my scent gland "Ah- G-George~" i moan, grinding into him. Sapnap holds down my legs to stop me."Oh is the little whore getting needy~" sapnap says as he starts playing with my nipples (haha nipples).

i whimper out as george looks down with a pitiful expression on his face. "Sapnap, cmon. Hes in heat, we should cut him a bit of slack"   
"Fineee" sapnap says in a whinny voice. He clicks his tounge and looks at me with lustful eyes before looking towards my boxers and carefully pulling them off. I gasped as cold air hits my rock hard cock. (Hehe)

George then quickly slips a finger into my ass, but before i could react sapnap shoves his massive horse cock (BAHAHAH) down my throat. I moan loudly as it hits the back of my neck, causing sapnap to groan out. I try my best to swirl my tounge around his dick as he face fucks me relentlessly. 

I feel George add another finger and he starts scissoring me. "Mmpghh~!" i moan loudly around sapnaps cock. "S-such a good slut, taking my cock so w-well. Im so close~" He groans out. I start to suck more and he quickly releases his load into my mouth with a sigh. He slips his dick out of my mouth and look up at him before swallowing all his cum. (Pls its 3am on a tuesday why am i writing this)

George takes out his fingers and carefully lines the tip of his cock with my throbbing hole. He makes eye contact with me as he slides all the way in. "Ahh~ feels g-good~" i moan out ("FEELS GOOD" REMINDS ME OF AN AD FOR SOMETHING BUT I CANT REMBER WHAT-) he starts slowly thrusting in and out. He motions for sapnap to come towards him and whispers in his ear, letting out occasional groans. Sapnap clicks his tounge and looks me up and down.

George suddenly pulls out. "G-George?" I whimper. he then positioned my ass over his dick, gripped my hips tightly, and slammed me down onto him. My eyes roll to the back of my head as i moan out. I suddenly feel sapnap insterting a finger into me. "S-sap?" I look down at the raven haired boy who was slowly working a second finger in "what're ~ah~ you d-doing?" He just looks up at me with a smile. He quickly replaces his fingers with the tip of his dick 

"F-fuck sap i d-dont think it wi-" sapnap suddenly pushes into me, cutting me off. My mind goes completely blank, overwhelmed by the pain. My eyes are closed and im a moaning, panting, mess. My eyes are shut tight and i just shakily try to breath. 

3rd person POV (damn not me getting all fancy again with the pov changes)

The 3 boys sat like that for a few minutes, though it felt like hours to the 2 eager boys who were ready to pound into the omega like theres no tomorrow. Dream slowly sits up on their dicks before going back down (that made no sense but like now hes riding them) The ravenette was quick to grab dreams hips and help him ride them, as the brunette carefully thrusted into the blonde. "So f-full. S-s-o fu~ah~ll" dream choked out as tears of pain and pleasure ran down his cheeks.

George wiped his tears and smiled at him sweetly before thrusting into him roughly, still holding eye contact."OH F-FUCK" dream scream-moaned as george continued theusting in and out. Sapnap then started timing his thrust to overlap with georges. George in, sapnap out, George out, sapnap in, hitting the blondes prostate wach time "s-so close~" dream moaned out as he started drooling and seeing stars.  
"Us too baby" Sapnap grunted out as both of their thrusts started getting sloppy "c-CUMM~ING~" dream screamed out as he came onto the boys stomachs. The boys thrusts slowed slightly to not hurt the extra extra sensitive blonde 

"k-knot me!~" he moaned out, causing sapnap and Georges eyes to widen. Their thrusts slowed ro a stop Sapnap looked at the brunette questioningly (is that a word?) "S-should i?" He asked nervously "p-please~" they heard dream squeak out. George smiled and nodded. Sapnap smiled brightly as him and george started thrusting again. George came furst, carefully pulling out trying to not let any cum leak out of the blondes throbbing hole. (I regret life)

Sapnap pushed dream onto the bed and started pounding into him relentlessly, causing the blonde to practically shut down from the overstimulation. He couldnt think straight and felt another knot form in his stomach. With one final thrust sapnap came into dream, causing the blonde to cum again. Sapnap had knotted into dream, so he just carefully laid down next to him, breathing heavily and whispering sweet nothings into dreams ear. They'd be stuck like that for about an hour 

George grabbed some wipes from their bedside table an wipped down himself, dream, and sapnap the best he could. Theyd shower later. George also grabbed the soiled contents of dreams nest and exchanged them for a fresh blanket. He snuggled up with the 2 other boys and sighed. 

"Holy shit." George said breathlessly. Sapnap chuckled and dream smiled. "Ha- i g-guess we're going to be p-parents" dream whispered quietly.   
"I bet our pups will look beautiful" sapnap said while brushing the blondes hair out of his face "So... sapnap are you me and dreams boyfriend? Like, officially?" George asked, softly playing with the ravenettes hair 

"Of course! Now shush, i want to take a nap." Sapnap kissed both of his boyfriends cheeks before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, the other two following not long after.


End file.
